


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're pacing," Sam says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt by [](http://ryf.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryf**](http://ryf.livejournal.com/) for the Advent Drabble meme. Though a teensy Heroes crossover MAYBE appears in this. For those who aren't watching Heroes, it's no big. *G* You won't even notice. The prompt was Cassie, Janet, and Christmas at the Fraisers. with maybe an SG1 character or two in the mix.

"You're pacing," Sam says.

Janet stops and looks at her. "I'm what?"

Sitting on the couch, comfortably ensconced with a glass of hot cider, Sam smiles. "You. Are. Pacing."

"I am?" Janet looks down at her feet, then back at the window where she'd been standing. She smiles. "I am." Sighing, she sits down and looks at the fire. "I guess I'm nervous. She insisted on driving and the snow is really coming down..."

"...and she called an hour ago to check in," Sam said. "Cassie's a conscientious driver. She'll be fine."

"I'm being overprotective, aren't I?" Janet asks.

"No," Sam shakes her head. She pauses. "Well, maybe a little, but you're supposed to be. It's her first year at college, it's her first time driving home for Christmas from college, and you're allowed to have some nerves about that."

"Good," Janet says. "Because I have more than a little." She picks up her own glass of cider from the coffee table. "Why didn't we spike this?"

"Because the General will when he gets here," Sam says. "And there's no way we can handle all that alcohol." She smirks. "At least with our clothing and dignity still intact."

"I thought we weren't going to bring that up?" Janet asks, her smile warm.

"You need the distraction," Sam say. "Memories of ritual humiliation always help."

"Get that from Daniel?" Janet asks.

"Yes," Sam nods. She looks toward the window. "Was that headlights?"

Janet jumps to her feet, nearly spilling her cider. She hurries to the window, pulling back the curtains. She smiles in relief when she sees the little Yaris pull into the drive. Cassie gets out, a gaily coloured scarf wrapped around her neck and a brown coat protecting her from the swiftly falling snow. Her reddish-brown curls are peeking out from beneath her cap and Janet's smile softens. "She's grown up," she says.

She feels Sam's presence behind her. "Wow," Sam says. "She has."

"Jack better bring alcohol," Janet says, softly. "I'm going to need it. It's either drink or cry, and this is a new mascara." She blinks back tears. "Sam, my little girl grew up and she's beautiful."

Sam's hand squeezes her shoulder. "Just like her Mom." She steps back. "Come on, it's time for the running out into the snow to hug her moment."

Janet laughs. "Can I at least put on a coat?"

"I think shoes might be better," Sam says.

Janet looks down at her bare feet. "Shoes would be good."

*

"How were the roads?" she asks, putting a mug of cider in front of Cassie.

Coughing, Cassie leans over the mug and closes her eyes. She sniffs appreciatively. "It wasn't bad," she says. "Claire read the map and kept the windshield wipers snow-free."

"Mm, you've mentioned Claire," Janet says, sitting down. "Does she live in Colorado Springs?"

"Her parents just moved in," Cassie nods. "I think all the talking about the place that I did must've had an effect." She smiles.

"So, there's a chance I might meet her over Christmas?" Janet asks.

"Maybe," Cassie says. Her face is flushed from the cold, but Janet sees a sparkle in her eyes that has nothing to do with that. "She's kind of busy. She's got her biological dad's family to see over Christmas too."

"She's adopted, hm?" Janet asks.

"Yeah," Cassie nods. "Her biological dad's some kind of bigshot in New York. It's complicated."

"I can imagine," Janet nods. "It'll be good to have you home. We've missed you." She smiles. "Jack and the others are coming over later on. They wanted to have a welcome home party." She smiles. "Maybe you can call Claire and see if she wants to come over."

"You're awfully interested in Claire, Mom," Cassie says.

"My daughter takes an interest in someone, so do I," Janet says. She sits back. "I guess that's why you wanted to talk?"

Cassie nods. "Yeah," she smiles. "I hear coming out is an important Earth-ritual."

"Oh absolutely," Janet agrees. It's a joke they haven't shared in a while and it betrays Cassie's nerves. "I already had my suspicions, but it's nice to have them confirmed."

"Is it?" Cassie asks, her fingers tightening on the mug. "I mean, really?"

Janet rolls her eyes. "Cassandra, why wouldn't it be?" she asks. "Yes, finding out your child is gay can be difficult, but not for the reasons you might think." She smiles gently. "Parents worry enough without things like that added in atop it, but those parents probably don't have the concerns that I do."

Cassie grins. "Like your daughter being an extra-terrestrial?"

"Yeah, after that, finding out your daughter is gay?" Janet waves a hand. "Pales in comparison." She rises and leans over to kiss Cassie's forehead. "Invite Claire over. I promise not to let Jack interrogate her about her intentions."

"Oh god," Cassie looks horrified. "He _wouldn't_!"

Janet gives her a look. "No?"

Cassie covers her eyes. "I'm doomed."


End file.
